Heretofore numerous devices for adjusting a seat to an appropriate seating height have been proposed. Such devices are often needed to allow for a small person, such as a child, to be seated at a proper level for actively partaking in tabled activities such as eating, writing, coloring, playing games, etc. A common solution to this problem is a high chair equipped with longer chair legs than normal so as to elevate the child to table level.
The patent literature discloses devices for extending the length of legs of legged seating devices such as chairs, stools, benches, etc. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 994,598 to Martin discloses an adjustable stand equipped with telescoping legs while U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,861 to Halstrick discloses a stool equipped with telescoping legs. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,636 to Dietrich there is depicted legged extensions secured onto each chair leg and braced together by diagonally crossing tie rods. Self-latching chair leg extensions for use in combination with tubular chair legs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,970 to Stechmann. U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,104 to Cottle also discloses an adjustable chair fitted with adjustable leg extensions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,207 to Eash discloses a leg extending assembly in which a leg extension is fastened onto each leg. A similar type of leg extension for use in chair legs of an angle iron construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,813 to Bermon et al. Another adjustable chair leg extension device for adjustable placement onto each leg of a chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,629 to Dallas. U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,256 to Stahl discloses an adjustable chair having leg extensions hinged onto the chair at the base of the chair legs which elevates the chair by hinging the leg extensions onto the chair leg bases.
Other elevating devices designed to be placed on or beneath the seating device are disclosed by the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 323,610 to Van Wie discloses a platform for chairs equipped with an extensible bottom. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,815 to Zoronovich there is disclosed an elevating child chair seat which fits onto an adult chair seat. An adjustable junior chair lift of a boxed side rail construction with legs seated within the cornering edges of the side rails upon which the elevated chair legs rest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,382 to Stein.
Notwithstanding a long established need for an economical, compact, safe, and adjustable device for elevating chairs, stools, and tables and other similar furniture with legs, the existing practices have remained substantially unchanged throughout the years.